Sporty Precure
"The players are ready and the stage is set, let the games begin..." - Series tagline Sporty Precure (スポーティープリキュア！''Supōtī Purikyua!) is a hypothetical Precure season created by HackerEX and Anzan. It aired on Feburary 6, 2022. The series motif was sports and had a semi-tournament storyline Premise ''Sporty Precure episodes Sporty Precure movies Keiko Shōsha is a 14 year old girl who loves sports and often competes with her sister Hinata. One day, a strange mouse like creature named Chiko falls into their bedroom, saying his world was attacked by a band of gangsters called the Bakuchi Family and is searching for the Legendary Champions who are the only hope of stopping them. As it turns out, the Bakuchi leader Don Baku has decided to move his competition to earth. Running into one of the competitors a pair of strange wristband appear on Keiko and Sakura's arms and a miraculous transformation occurs. With that, the Precure are back and they're about to give the Bakuchi a game they'll never forget! Characters Pretty Cure *'Shōsha Keiko' (商社恵子 Shōsha Keiko)/'Cure Pitch' (キュアピッチ Kyua Pitchi) Keiko is an energetic girl who's obsessed with games of any kind (particularly baseball) and gives her all to everything she does. While not the brightest student she makes up for it with her lively personality and strong spirit. Her catchphrase is "Nice play!" (ファインプルー！ Fain Purē!) *'Shōsha Hinata' (商社日向 Shōsha Hinata)/'Cure Goal' (キュアゴール '' Kyua Gōru'') The older sibling by one year Hinata is the captain of the school soccer team and is a firm believer in teamwork and fair play. While she shares Keiko's love of sports she's also the more levelheaded of the two and often has to rein her sister in. *'Kettei Natsumi' (決定なつみ Kettei Natsumi)/'Cure Allez' (キュアアレス Kyua Aresu) Known as the fastest girl in Konpehana, Natsumi is the star of the school's Fencing Club and dreams of competing professionally. Off the field she's an outgoing, friendly girl but she can also be a bit of a blabbermouth and has a habit of rushing into things. She also takes care of her two younger siblings Yona and Seiji while her parents are away on business. *'Zenbu Asami '(ぜんぶ あさみ Zenbu Asami)/'Cure Par' (キュアパー Kyua Pā) While normally a quiet girl who enjoys golfing, Asami has a very analytical mind and is good at coming up with new strategies on the fly. She also has a tendency to get overexcited when she really gets into something. *'Erin Hartman' (エリン・ハートマン '' Erin Hātoman'')/'Cure KO' (キュアKO Kyua KO) An American born girl from New York who dreams of becoming a boxer. With her parent's permission she moved to Japan to live and train with her uncle Gerald but wound up getting caught in the middle of a Smashground match. While she was all for the idea of being a Precure at first she wasn't wild about having to work with a team and fought on her own for a while before finally warming up to the others. Even then however she wasn't really willing to accept someone like Keiko as her leader and the two would often wind up butting heads. Fairies *'Chiko' (チコ) is a mouse fairy from the Chu dimension. After his world was devastated by the Bakuchi he fled to Earth seeking out the Legendary Champions. After meeting Reiko and Hinata he started living with the two sisters, even taking on a human form named Chusato Ren (チャサットーレン Chasattō Ren) and getting a job as a coach at their school. He's strangely knowledgeable about human sports but has a habit of losing his temper easily. The Bakuchi Family *'Don Baku' (ドン バクー '' Don Bakū'') A tapir-like gangster and the leader of the family. A sadist who delights in the suffering of others (including his own people) and at first is more amused at the concept of the Precure, not really caring who wins as long as they put on a good show. *'Tanubonta' (タヌボンタ Tanubonta) The currently reigning champion resembling a tanuki who now serves as the Don's main enforcer and overseer of the games. Valuing victory over all else he'll do whatever it takes to win *'Kapu' (カプ) The don's wife and the one in charge of recruiting new contestants. Resembling a kappa she provides each Hashia with a special drink that can be swallowed when needed, transforming them into a massive monster. *'Goma' (ゴマ) A mysterious mole-like creature that appeared before the Bakuchi family one day offering something to spice up the competition. He gave the Losers a new substance called Kyoki (きょき) that allows them to become a fourth breed of monster called Chudoreia ( チュドレイア ), giving them massive amounts of power at the cost of it also affecting their minds. However, he seems to have plans of his own... *'Losers '(敗者 Haisha) The competitors that are sent out to different dimensions where the one who causes the most havoc wins. They each come in three variants holding a bottle of Bakajuice (バカジュース Bakajūsu) by Kapu before being sent out into the field which they can drink to transform into one of three forms depending on their particular skill set; the track-and-field focused Hashireia ( ハシャリア ), the sportsball ready Yugireia (ユギレイア), and the combat-oriented Senreia (センレイア) *'Dorei '(どれい) Gangster like footsoldiers that can assist the competitors in combat. Secondary Characters * Oujo Hana (おじょ花 Oji ~yo Hana) - Considers herself Natsumi's chief rival. Her father is an Olympic Gold Medalist and as such Hana is always trying to prove herself but can't quite seem to measure up. *'Courage' (勇気 Yūki) - A Dorei that was cast aside by Don Baku after he had messed up helping several Losers. He was soon found by the Precure and later became Chiko's assistant coach at the Precure's school as Ozawa Yuuki (小沢ゆうき Ozawa Yūki). *'Gerald Hartman' (ジェラルド・ハートマン Jerarudo Hātoman) - Erin's uncle and a former boxer who went under the title of the Hart-breaker. He also trains his niece in his ways and hopes to pass down his signature Cyclone Dempsy Roll to her when he feels like she was ready to learn the technique. Locations *'Kyougi-tou' ( コンペハナ Kyōgi-tō) - The main setting of the season *'Olympia Academy' (オリンピアアカデミー Orinpia Akademī) - The school that the Cures attend Items * Cure Band (キュアバンド Kyua Bando) - The transformation device of the first four Cures. A pink and white wristband that can also serve as a communicator. To transform, a special medal called a Player Badge (プレイヤーバッジ Pureiyā Bajji) must be inserted into the band. The call is "Precure, Game On!" * KO Glove (KOグローブ KO Gurōbu) -The transformation device and main attack item of Cure KO. A fingerless red glove worn on her right hand that otherwise functions the same as the Cure Band. After transforming, the glove turns into a boxing glove with a small bell on it that can be rung to power up Erin's punches. * Cure Baton (キュアバトン Kyua Baton) - The standard weapon of the initial four Cures that can be transformed into an individual weapon for a special finishing attack. ** Twinkle Glove (トゥインクルグローブ To~uinkuru Gurōbu) - Cure Pitch's main attack item which resembles a catcher's glove and allows her to toss baseballs ** Champion’s Ball (チャンピオンのボール Chanpion no Bōru) - Cure Goal's main attack item, which is a supercharged soccer ball that can grow and shrink at will ** Brave Blade (ブレイブブレード Bureibu Burēdo) - Cure Allez' main attack item, which is a special rapier ** Iron Club (アイアンクラブ Aian Kurabu) - Cure Par's main attack item, which resembles a woods golf club * Pitcher's Hand (ピッチャーの手 Pitchā no Te) - A special glove made by Chiko for Cure Pitch. Up until the debut of Champion Mode this was the only means of curing someone afflicted by Goma’s Kyoki potion. * Champion Badge (チャンピオンバッジ Chanpion Bajji) A new badge obtained late in the season by each Cure after overcoming one of their own personal struggles. This allows them to change into a white and black outfit known as Champion Mode, increasing their power and giving them a new finishing move. Trivia *TBA Category:Sporty Precure Category:Fan Series